


The Other ChocoMint

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Bands, Bandori Rarepair Week, Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: What if Tsugumi is in Pastel Palettes instead of Afterglow?
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi & Hikawa Hina, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Hina
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	The Other ChocoMint

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt is different band AU and I decided to go with HinaTsugu because I feel it is super underrated considering Hina and Tsugumi have so many canon interactions. If Tsugumi joined Pastel Palettes, I feel HinaTsugu might be a more popular ship. (I still love SayoTsugu okay but I feel like Hina deserves some love too)

"I think we should take a 5 minutes break!" Chisato shouted. The rest of Pastel Palettes nodded in unison. Tsugumi went over to her bag and took out her bottle, she brings it to her lips and takes a few huge gulps of water.

"Tsugu-chan!!!" Hina bounced over to Tsugumi and gave her a bear hug. 

"H-H-Hina-senpai!" Tsugumi stuttered as her face instantly turned red.

"You were so boppin just now that I want to hug you!!!" Hina smiled sheepishly.

"Hina-chan, stop bothering Tsugumi-chan." Chisato sighs and shakes her head.

"Eh?? But Tsugu-chan is my girlfriend, I can hug her all I want!" Hina pouts.

"H-Hina-senpai, Chisato-san is r-right! We can hug after rehearsals ahaha..." Tsugumi quickly added.

"Eh? No fun! Fine, I shall go tease Aya-chan now hehe~" Hina lets go of Tsugumi and went over to Aya at the other corner of the room.

"I am sorry you have to deal with Hina-chan...sometimes I am glad I have you in the Pastel Palettes..." Chisato gave a small smile as she pats Tsugumi's shoulder.

"D-Don't say that! Hina-senpai may be playful sometimes but she can be responsible too!" Tsugumi looks away smiling, "I do admire her for being so honest with her feelings and straightforward...which is why I like her in the first place, ehehe..." Tsugumi blushed while saying it.

"Fufu~ Seems like you do like Hina-chan a lot~" Chisato chuckled.

"I do! It's just...she gets misunderstood a lot sometimes...she is actually a really cool person!" Tsugumi continues blushing.

"Well, I guess you do know some things that I don't~" Chisato smiled.

_Hina-senpai is actually really productive, I would say even more productive than me, she always manages to finish her homework on the day it was given out and she aces every exam. Many people think she is just a born genius but the truth is she is just really consistent in doing her work...And she is really caring too...I remember the time when I was feeling I am worse off than the other members of Pastel Palettes, she was the one who encouraged me to push on and turn my self-pity into strength to improve myself. There was also one time during a student council meeting I was famished because I didn't manage to eat breakfast, she gave me her bento and ended up skipping lunch herself. She can be serious too, especially when her loved ones are hurt or bullied, I remember she stood up for me when I was too afraid to confront the food stall vendor for charging me twice for my sandwich. I never regretted dating her because I always feel so safe and loved around her...hehe..._

Tsugumi thought to herself as she stared at Hina on the other side of the room, jumping around and laughing at Aya. She giggled softly.

"Tsugumi-chan? Are you okay? You were in some sort of trance for a while." Chisato asked as she shakes Tsugumi slightly.

"A-Ah! I am fine!" Tsugumi quickly replied.

"Okay, get ready. We are about to start again." 

"Okay!"

* * *

"I think we should end here today..." Aya pants as she finished singing. 

"Okay then, let's end it here." Chisato nodded, agreeing with Aya, at which Aya gave a look of relief. 

"Good job everyone!" Tsugumi smiled. 

"Tsugu-chan! Let's go eat dinner!" Hina giggled as she has already kept her guitar in her guitar bag.

"A-Ah, okay! Chisato-san, Aya-san and Maya-san, do you want to join us?" Tsugumi asked the other members.

"It's okay, Tsugumi-chan. We shall not disturb your couple time." Chisato smiled and covered Aya's mouth just when Aya is about to say something. (most likely agreeing to Tsugumi's offer)

"Ahaha, I have plans tonight, sorry." Maya quickly added, she knew not to be a lightbulb too. 

"Tsugu-chan, let's go!!!" Hina is already tugging on to Tsugumi's arm.

"Okay okay! See you, everyone!!" Tsugumi picked up her bag and waved at the other members as she was dragged out of the room by Hina. Chisato sighs and shakes her head, a small smile forming on her face.

* * *

Tsugumi and Hina arrived at a fast-food restaurant. They quickly ordered their food and collected them. Then, they walk over to one of the empty tables and sat down.

"Wahhh I am so hungry!" Hina quickly grabs the fries from the basket and stuffing it into her mouth. 

"Hina-senpai, don't eat too fast! It will lead to indigestion!" Tsugumi tries to stop Hina.

"Okay okay, I know." Hina smiled and slowed down. Both of them ate their food quietly as they occasionally stared at each other and giggled.

"Ne, Tsugu-chan..." Hina continues munching on her burger, "Seo-sensei asked me today if I wanted to be the student council president." Hina said nonchalantly.

"Mhm...EH??!!" Tsugumi almost spat out her drink.

"I told him I will think about it, but he only gave me 3 days..." 

"Hina-senpai..." Tsugumi looked away as she thinks for a while,

_Maybe this is a chance for people to know the responsible side of Hina-senpai..._

"I think you should go for it!" 

"Eh? You think so? But what does a student council president do? Is it fun though?" Hina asked curiously.

"Hm...They are the ones who lead the student council and organises school events, also they manage the club funding..." Tsugumi explained.

"Eh? That sounds boring..." 

"But I feel this is a great opportunity for you to improve yourself and showcase yourself..." Tsugumi added.

"You think so?"

"Mhm! It is a chance to show people the responsible side of you! And also train you to handle larger responsibilities..." Tsugumi smiled.

"Eh? I am responsible?" Hina tilts her head to the side.

"You are! In fact, I think you are more responsible than me! You always finish your schoolwork on time and you always take care of me, eheheh..." Tsugumi cheeks turned pink as she looks away.

"Tsugu-chan!!" Hina leans across the table and hugs Tsugumi, "whenever you are so boppity boppin I just wanna hug you so tightly!" Hina giggled.

"H-Hina-senpai! W-We are in public!" Tsugumi's face started steaming. 

"Eh? I don't care! I love you so much!" Hina grinned as she continues hugging Tsugumi over the table. Tsugumi smiled softly as she hugs Hina back, which prompted Hina to hug Tsugumi even tighter.

"H-Hina-senpai...you're hugging too tightly..." 

"Ahahah fineee~" Hina releases the hugs, which allows Tsugumi to breathe again.

"Besides...I can always assist you in your duties..." Tsugumi smiled brightly.

"Oh yeah! Tsugu-chan, you are in the student council too! That means I get to spend more time with you!" Hina's eyes sparkled.

"Eheheh...that's a bonus~" Tsugumi was still blushing.

"Okay! I will tell Sensei tomorrow I am willing to take on the role!" Hina chuckled as she sat back down, eating her burger. Tsugumi smiled and thought to herself, maybe the addition of Hina might just bring more excitement and colours to the student council.

* * *

Hina and Tsugumi walked under the moonlight as they slowly made their way home. 

"Hina-senpai, look! The first star of tonight!" Tsugumi pointed up into the night sky.

"Ehhh!!! That's so zappin!" Hina stared in awe.

"Mhm!" Tsugumi stared at Hina with a soft smile, her hand slowly inches over to Hina's. Just then, Hina grabbed Tsugumi's hand and swings it while they walk, which caught Tsugumi by surprise. 

"Tsugu-chan, I hope we get to spend more and more time together! Hehe~" Hina winked. 

"M-Mhm!" Tsugumi's face was flushed as she turned away. The both of them walked quietly, hand in hand. Tsugumi could feel the warmth radiating from Hina's hand, which made her heart pump a little faster. Soon, they reached a crosswalk.

"Alright, we are splitting here..." Hina looks a bit disappointed as the stopped at a crosswalk. Tsugumi slowly releases Hina's hand. Both of them stood there for a few seconds, unwilling to leave first. 

"Tsugu-chan..." Hina spoke up.

"Y-Yea...?" Tsugumi turned to look at Hina, exactly at the moment Hina leaned in and kissed Tsugumi on the lips. It felt so surreal as their soft lips touch each other. For Tsugumi, it felt like an eternal time of bliss. Then, Hina slowly pulls away and giggled.

"See you tomorrow, Tsugu-chan!" Hina skips away happily, leaving a stunned Tsugumi standing at the crosswalk, with her face as red as a tomato.


End file.
